Hot Air Ballooning
by i like cheese
Summary: Helga and Arnold both receive invitations to go air ballooning.


****

Chapter One: 

Helga pulled the envelope out of her locker before lunch. The envelope plainly said 'Helga' in purple ink. She pulled it open, it hadn't even been licked. She assumed there was going to be a letter. It wasn't a letter. It was a invitation of some sort. 

> One free Hot Air Balloon Ride!   
Only to be used on The 29th.   
Only Air INC. 

Helga didn't know what to think. Who would leave such a thing for her. Of all people. She isn't exactly the nicest person at school. She daydreamed that Arnold had as huge a crush on her as she did him and that he wanted to meet her on the balloon and just fly away... 

"Hey Arnold, whats that?" Gerald asked.   
"Whats what?" Arnold said finishing putting his books in his backpack. 

"That envelope. It says Arnold on it." Gerald said picking up something on the floor. 

"It must have fell out of my locker." Arnold said opening the envelope. 

"What is it?" Gerald asked. 

"Its an invitation to go hot air ballooning." 

"From who?" 

"Thats whats odd, Gerald. It isn't signed." 

"Looks like you have a secret crush Arnold." Gerald teased as they were walking off. 

Helga pulled out her locket. "It looks as if my love has also received a invitation for a romantic hot air balloon ride. If only I knew who was responsible for this great act of matchmaking that may ultimately bring Arnold and I together. How I love him." Helga said then heard wheezing behind her. Brainy pops up from behind. Helga punches him and he falls down, resulting in broken glasses. 

the 28th arrives. Helga is really nervous about the balloon ride. What if its a prank? And they're going to get us at the place and then throw things at me? What if everyone got an invitation and it was some sort of class trip that no one had mentioned yet. Her mind gave her all sorts of ideas that she knew couldn't be true. 

That night she couldn't barely sleep. She tossed in her bed and when she finally fell asleep she had a nightmare. 

_Arnold was standing on the ground and Helga was above him. She was floating in a small balloon in a beautiful meadow. All of a sudden the trees and flowers faded and she was in the classroom floating around. Arnold got a piece of paper and made a spitwad and it popped the balloon and then she was falling, falling, falling and.._

**Thud.** She fell. 

Helga looked around her. She was on the floor with covers all around her. She hurt a bit where she landed. Not too much. She looked at her clock. It was only 4:00am. the invitation said to go to the place at 4. 12 hours left. 

the next morning, she couldn't eat. She also couldn't decide on anything to wear. She looked for her nicest of her pink dresses. She found a lipstick that she put a little bit of on. She was going to wear her hair down but she didn't have time, she was going to miss the bus. 

All through school she didn't do anything mean to Arnold. She didn't want him to not be nice on the balloon ride. Finally school was out. Arnold and her were the only one on the bus who were going to where the balloon's were launched. 

"You got an envelope too?" Arnold asked seeing the envelope that Helga basically had a death hold onto. 

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled. Her palms were sweaty. She wiped them repeatedly on her dress. They finally arrived at the place. 

"Oh, Arnold and Helga are here!" A cheery man said leading them into a building. "We just wanted to make sure that you knew everything that was going on so I thought I would explain it..." He went into a speech about our safety, what to do if something happened, and this and that. "any questions?" 

"Yes. Who sent these?" Helga said holding up her envelope. Arnold did the same. 

"The sender has asked that this be kept between themselves and I." He said then lead him back outside to the balloons. 

About 20 minutes later they were floating over their town. It would have been amazingly romantic if Arnold was over on the other side of the basket looking out. "Arnold, isn't that your house?" She said. 

"Wow, it is." Arnold said right by her side. His arm was up against hers. He looked at some other sites over her side. It was such a great moment. Neither of them were talking. 

After the whole thing was over Helga was surprised at how fast everything had went. Arnold and her had stood next to each other looking out. Helga put her head on his shoulder four about half a minute. "I had a great time Helga." 

"So did I." Helga said, not even bothering to come up with a insult. 

"You're really nice when you aren't bullying me around." 

"Thanks Arnold." She said still smiling. 

"This is our bus." He said and they climbed on. 

"Yes, it is...." Helga said trailing into a very soft whisper, "My love." 

Note: Its a very short and dumb story. I just had this inspiration one night and HAD to write a story about hot air ballooning, which I might add I know nothing about. It was sort of a calling. I might write more in the anonymous matchmaker theme. Who brought them together? Any guesses? PLEASE review. I'd be oh-so grateful (Lila moment there. *Slaps face*. I'm better now.) 

Also...anyone who read The Plan, it will NOT ever be continued. Sorry if you liked it, but I didn't. I might write one similar to it, I might re-write it, who knows? I might be inspired sometime...


End file.
